


Me and You (Sequel to ‘Fire in Your Eyes’)

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After the ordeal at the lab, you wake up and find yourself not where you should be. Shrouded in guilt and shame, you make a drastic, life-altering decision, but can Steve get to you in time?April Writing Challenge Day 13 – The Whisperer (by David Guetta feat. Sia)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Me and You (Sequel to ‘Fire in Your Eyes’)

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Warnings: Depression; suicide attempt; PLEASE keep yourselves safe my loves and don’t read this if it’ll upset you; swearing; heavy angst with a very fluffy ending

Your body ached like you’d gone 12 rounds with The Hulk. You tried to open your eyes but couldn’t, tried to move your arms but they remained by your side. What the hell? It took a while before the memories came flooding back. The lab, Doc stabbing you, then you burning him to ash… oh fuck you killed him. You didn’t mean to- you wanted him to suffer the right way- but you lost control. Then you remembered Steve’s face; he looked so disappointed, so… afraid. Guilt filled your lungs and you wanted to cry, but you were trapped in your own body. As the feelings increased, you felt a warm glow in your belly and your breathing got heavy. You were sure you could hear a faint beeping sound- like a heart monitor- but then fatigue consumed you and blackness came again.  
The beeping came back, louder this time, and you felt cold. Groaning, you realised you could move your limbs. Then you slowly managed to open your eyes. At first you hissed from the bright lights, but then grew accustomed to it enough to take in your surroundings. It looked like a hospital room- white walls, monitors either side of you, a chair near your bed and a large white door- but there was something off about it. There were no pictures, no windows, no TV, only a security camera in the corner of the room. You tried to sit up, using your arms for balance, but then felt something tugging your wrists back. Looking down you realised it was handcuffs attaching you to the bed. Then it dawned on you: you weren’t a patient; you were a prisoner. You felt tears in your eyes as you closed them and prayed it was a dream. But the constant beeping proved otherwise.  
After falling in and out of sleep, you were startled by a commotion in the distance and tried your best to sit up. It grew louder and you thought you recognised one of the voices, “I don’t care who you call- she should never have been put in here so I’m taking her with me!” The aggression made you think of Tony, had he come to get you? You felt yourself well up with tears, so relieved one of your friends was coming for you. The voice made it to the door and tried to open it- locked. You could hear another voice telling him he couldn’t go in but then he strongly responded, “Either someone is unlocking this door or I’m forcing it open- your choice, son.” You froze when you realised it wasn’t Tony’s voice- it was Steve. Then you heard keys jangling and the door unlock, as Steve then swung it open and looked straight at you. 

You didn’t know what to do, you just sat there and smiled. He scanned you, eyes locked into the handcuffs, and then the anger in his face softened to sympathy, “Hey, Red.” He smiled as he walked over. It was enough to make you cry as he came over and wrapped his arms around you. You couldn’t lift your arms to hold him and it made you feel worse. When he pulled away, he gently wiped your tears with his thumbs and then kissed your forehead. The kindness was too much and it didn’t feel deserved. “I’m sorry,” you spluttered, your voice raspy from lack of use and dehydration, “I ruined the mission, I killed him when you told me not to- but I didn’t mean it, I panicked and just grabbed him and then it happened and I-”  
“I know.” He interjected, but you weren’t listening, too wrapped up in your confessions.  
“I couldn’t stop myself because I was so angry at him- I had to kill my friends because of him- and I know I’m in here because I didn’t listen and I know you’re angry with me so I just wanted to say I’m-”  
“Who said I was angry with you?” He asked, squinting at you. Your mouth stayed open and you stared at him, then swallowed,  
“I remember your face after it happened… you looked so disappointed in me… or scared… or both.” He took your hand and gave it a squeeze, looking you in the eyes, “I could never be angry at you, y/n. I was afraid you were going to die, either by the stabbing or the fire- I’ve never seen you light up that much before.” You remembered how you let the fire consume you and how it felt to be surrounded by the warm, powerful energy. “Oh.” You whispered before looking down, “I’m sorry.” He exhaled then tilted his head to catch your gaze,  
“You don’t have to apologise to anyone, you got it?” You nodded at him just as you heard lots of footsteps approaching the door. Steve quickly turned around and was met with a panting Sam. You felt such relief seeing his face and he gave you a huge smile before turning to Steve, “We have to go now.” He said. Steve gave a quick nod and then turned to you,  
“Can you break out of those?” You both looked down at the cuffs and you shook your head,  
“If they’re smart then it’ll be vibranium or some sort of heat resistant metal.” He grunted, looking around the room. Then his eyes landed on the bars of the bed and he held one in his hand as the other hand followed it to where it connected with the bed frame. He then took a deep breath and pulled hard. After a few seconds, the bar snapped off. He took the handcuff and fed it along until it reached the end of the bar and it came away. As you admired your now free hand- still with a handcuff attached- Steve quickly worked on the other hand and did the same thing.  
Once released, you held your hands across your chest and watched Steve take off his jacket. “Here, put this on.” He said, placing it on your lap. You followed his instructions silently and saw him check his watch then whisper to Sam who was guarding the door. “How long has it been? Since…?” You asked to either one of them. “Three days,” Sam replied, looking at you with soft eyes, “You were with Dr. Cho getting patched up by her magic machine, but then…” He didn’t finish his sentence, only looking at Steve.  
“Then what?” You asked, unnerved by the missing element of your past.  
“I’ll explain later but first we need to get out before they surround the place.” Before you had a chance to protest, Steve was holding your arm and edging you off the bed. Your legs were shaking, but then after a while the adrenaline kicked in and you could hold yourself up. You walked over to Sam who gave you a quick hug, “Ready to go?”  
“She isn’t going anywhere!” A loud, assertive voice came from the end of the corridor. You shuddered when you realised it was Director Fury, followed by some SHIELD agents. 

Steve marched past you and stood in the corridor. “She’s coming with us.” He snapped.  
“The hell she is! This isn’t your call, Captain-”  
“She did nothing wrong yet you treat her like a prisoner?”  
“She killed the one man you were sent to bring back and almost blew up a whole lab- including my agents- in the process!” Fury bellowed back, you flinched at his words. “It was an accident, she reacted after he stabbed her.” Steve’s voice was lower this time.  
“Reacted? You mean she lost control.” Fury walked a few steps closer, his agents following suit. “Her powers are clearly connected to her emotions and she has no control of either! So she stays here until we know how to deal with her.”  
“She just needs more time, more training.” Sam joined in, standing in front of you and next to Steve. You stood in the doorway and looked at the floor, their words turning to a muffled sound. You recalled the time in the lab, the flames surrounding you and how your powers ended lives so easily. The perfect weapon, just like Doc said. And now you were causing more problems, getting your favourite people into trouble and it made your heart drown from the guilt. You heard a quiet ding to your left and looked over, noticing the elevator. The door opened but no one came out- a sign. As their argument got more intense, you made a dash for the elevator. After a few seconds you heard a shout from Sam, but you didn’t stop. Instead you threw yourself in just as the doors closed and pressed the ‘ground floor’ button. You heard fists against the door and Steve shouting for you just as the elevator went up. 

You leaned against the wall as your legs began to shake again. Your chest heaved and you contemplated your next step. Thinking of leaving the building was stupid, you weren’t going to make it. You weren’t even sure if you deserved to make it. You had caused so much trouble, so much pain, to everyone around you. The voices of guilt and shame overwhelmed your head and you couldn’t take it. Fury was right- you had no control. You could have easily killed everyone in that lab, including Steve and Sam. Tears streamed down your face at that thought. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the door opened to a surprised looking woman. She walked in, eyeing you suspiciously, before her radio came to life. It was Fury’s voice as he was stating your disappearance. At that point you panicked and pushed her into the side of the elevator, grabbed her head and pushed it again hard. She slumped to the floor. You shuddered at your actions and checked her breathing- she was still alive- but her radio continued to talk. You picked it up and walked out of the elevator just as the doors closed. Hand shaking, you clicked the button and held it to your face, “Target spotted heading to the ground floor, she asked where the exit was, over.” Then you dropped it and glanced around frantically for stairs. A part of you hesitated when you found them, the decision you were about to make was crazy. But you either lived and caused more suffering or died and freed your team of any obligations to you. With that last thought echoing in your head, you climbed the stairs. 

It took a long time to make it to the top floor, realising you were originally in the basement. You were very careful on the stairs near the ground floor, hearing agents everywhere as well as Steve’s voice in the distance. Once at the top, you shoved the exit door open and was shocked by how windy it was. Your gown was blowing with the breeze and you clung to Steve’s jacket as you walked out. You shuffled to the edge, the sound of sirens and radio chatter all around. They were looking for you still, convinced you were on the street somewhere it seemed, or maybe they realised you were going to jump and wanted to watch you do it. You took a shaky breath, and stood closer to the end, but you couldn’t look down. ‘Coward’ Doc’s voice mocked in your head. ‘You aren’t an avenger, you’re just a spineless killer’ Your heart shattered with the words as you heard them in Fury’s voice. Closing your eyes, you begged the voices to go away, for the trauma to end. But you had suffered since the day you escaped the lab and it appears you would suffer until you fell. This was the lowest you had ever felt; you hit rock bottom. Your powers were considered evil by those around you, you were a threat, a danger to society as well as your own team members. The swirl of noise and threatening voices overwhelmed your senses as you took another step forward, your toes just peaking over the top of the roof. Then one of the voices came louder than the rest: “Hey, Red.” You stopped moving. The voice sounded so real. “Y/n?” It came again, this time you knew it was behind you. Turning your head, you saw Steve standing by the exit door. He raised hands to show he was being peaceful as he crept forward. “Please get down from there.”  
“I- I can’t.” You stuttered.  
“Sure you can, just step backwards, to me.” He moved closer again and you shook your head violently,  
“No, stay away, it’s for your own good!” You shouted, pointing back at him with a shaking finger. He stopped moving. You realised you were still wearing his jacket and went to take it off, “I’m sorry, it’s not fair to wear this-”  
“No keep it on, please.” Steve interrupted, he seemed breathless, you assumed it was from running up the stairs. Which begged the question,  
“How did you find me?” He smiled at you gently,  
“I knew how upset you were, I saw the pain in your eyes, and I can only imagine what you were thinking after what Nick said.” You swallowed hard, not hydrated enough for it to be effective. “You’re in trouble, aren’t you? Because of me?”  
“No, Red. I’m not in trouble.” He quietly called again. “And neither are you. If you come down, we can work this out together. Figure out how we can help you. You were doing so well with Bruce; I know that with more time-”  
“No.” You shook your head again, a deep sickening feeling in your stomach growing. “There’s no time. I hurt people, I killed people,” You started sobbing, flashbacks filling your mind, “I killed my friends, Steve! They were good people! And I murdered them!”  
“No, no you didn’t y/n! The Doc had taken their minds long before you touched them, sweetie. You did what you had to, to protect your team.” His voice was stern but kind. You wanted to believe his words. You looked back out in front of you, still not daring to look down. All you had to do was lean forward, but you couldn’t do it. Why not? Why couldn’t you now that Steve’s voice was the only one you heard?  
More sirens came from below and you felt your heart pounding. ‘If you don’t jump then they’ll get you. They’ll lock you up.’ Your thoughts warned. Steve was anxious about your silence, “Talk to me, please Red.” You blinked your tears away.  
“About what?”  
“Anything. As long as I keep hearing your voice then I know you’re still with me.” You scoffed at this kindness,   
“Why would you want that? Ever since you guys found me, I have been nothing but dead weight.” You heard his feet shuffle again.  
“No, not at all. You worked hard with us and became someone we are honoured to have on the team. We saw great progress with your power control and I’ve been so proud of you.” His words were gently soothing the hurt inside. The voices quietened as you listened to his, willing yourself to believe what he said. You looked at him and he offered you another caring smile as he held out his hand and took another step forward, only a few feet away now, “Please y/n. I need my warrior.” He whispered. You gazed at him, beautiful blue eyes that saw only the good in people; his wonderful smile that made you heart burst. You cared for this man more than you would ever confess; him being your liberation meant more to you than anyone could ever know. You slowly held out your hand and placed it in his. He squeezed gently and held you tight as you stepped away from the edge. You suddenly felt guilty for making him have to deal with that, after everyone he has loved and lost before. “I’m sorry.” You cried; tears flowed freely as he wrapped you in a tight embrace. You wept into his collarbone as he held you, stroking your hair gently and kissing the top of your head. “I told you,” He said as he tilted your head up, wiping away your tears, “You have no reason to apologise, okay? We’re gonna take it day by day, me and you. And if you ever feel like that again, I want you to come get me, okay?” You nodded and he kissed your forehead. “I can’t lose you, Red. You mean too much to me.” He whispered before slowly leading you back inside.


End file.
